The Fall of Man: Tying Up Loose Ends
by Navre1
Summary: Book three. The DM Empire postpones the advance on Earth to deal with a new enemy. All that's known about this enemy is that they are what caused DM1 create his empire. Read the previous two books first before reading this one. R&R.


The Fall of Man: Tying Up loose Ends

By: MKH

**One**

"What is it?" DM1 roared as stormed into the room demanding an answer for his delay.

"You should have a look at this commander," the fleet captain responded with little confidence in his voice.

DM1 walked to the monitor the captain was now looking at. "That is their flagship?" DM1 asked completely taken back at its size and how advanced its weapons were.

"Yes," he answered quietly.

"Why didn't we detect it until it was sitting right in front of us?" DM1 asked wanting an answerer for the captain's carelessness.

"I don't know. We assume though that it may not have been with their fleet at the time," the fleet captain said trying to reach an understanding with his commander.

"I'll deal with you after I'm done with the enemy in front of us," DM1 said letting this slide now. "Deploy our fighters now and prepare the shuttle for escort to the enemy flagship," DM1 told the captain then left for the shuttle with all the other DMs waiting inside.

Once DM1 had boarded the shuttle they made an immediate departure with five other fighters serving as escorts. The shuttle gradually got closer and closer to the enemy's flagship then was eventually within firing range.

"That's odd," DM1 said to no one in specific.

"What is?" DM5 asked.

"They have without a doubt a clear shot at us, yet they haven't even shot once. I guess they want us to board their ship. Be ready for combat the second we land. I have a feeling they're going to have a lot of soldiers waiting for us," DM1 replied.

DM5 simply nodded thinking about what DM1 had just told him.

Within another few minutes the shuttle was begging its boarding procedure. DM1 and all the others just waited for whatever may be waiting for them till the doors slowly opened. They walked out and saw troops swarming the shuttle loaded with high tech weaponry. DM1 frowned at this and signaled for the DMs to kill the pests that stood in front of them. In a matter of seconds the DMs were all engaging the troops with their guns, blades, staffs and even their own fists. Soon the fighting was over and puddles of blood could be seen all over the metal floors.

"Split up into your assigned groups and inform me if you get engaged in combat, find the bridge or find the ships core systems. Remember, every enemy we don't kill today will come back and haunt us tomorrow," DM1 told them then tore a door open that led out of the hanger and into a hallway.

**Two**

While the other DMs split up and searched the ship, DM1 started searching for the bridge to find the one he was hunting. He searched every room that he found but after searching several rooms he was starting to get annoyed.

"Come on you little coward, where are you?" DM1 growled furiously.

He eventually found a door that was almost in the center of the ship according to DM1s map showing only what he has explored and then the exterior of the ship. DM1 tore the door open with his claw and looked at what was in the room. What he saw was exactly what he was looking for; the bridge. Guards moved in front of DM1 when he heard a voice.

"Wait!" a voice ordered. "What's your name?"

"Commander DM1 and what would your name be?" DM1 growled.

"My name is Commander Grimm. I've been waiting for this moment; to finally see you face to face," Grimm replied. He was almost as tall as DM1 and had a red eyepiece in front of his right eye. The glow from it was blood red and was scanning DM1 to identify him. He looked human and a scar could be seen on the left of his forehead going down to his chin.

"But not nearly as much as I've been waiting to see you. Now I can finally kill you, the only question is how to kill you. I think I'll stick to my tradition… and rip your head out along with your spine. Then you can gag you last blood filled breath suffering a painful death," DM1 said just wanting to kill the man in front of him.

"Haven't you been wondering why I destroyed your home planet?" Grimm asked ignoring the threat. "Well you may not know it but you would have caused my army a lot of problems should you continue to stay in power of your planet. You would start to form alliances with other planets and would become aware of our threat to other planets. You see we go planet to planet and gain their trust, but you however would see that we were a threat to you. We did the plan that insured your death; kill you along with your planet and anyone else that happened to on it."

DM1 had had enough of hearing this and transformed his hands into blades. He then lunged at Grimm. Grimm saw this took out his sword and blocked DM1's attack. DM1 kicked Grimm directly in the rib cage causing Grimm to back up in pain.

"Is this all you got Grimm? I would have expected much more from you," DM1 taunted before teleporting behind Grimm.

Grimm turned around looking for DM1. As soon as he turned around DM1 grabbed him by the neck with his claw and lifted him up off the ground. Grimm tried to pry DM1's fingers off his neck but his efforts were in vain.

"I've been waiting a long to make your head a trophy. Now I finally will," DM1 said to Grimm who was now gasping for air because of DM1's tight grip around his neck. DM1 then put his hand on Grimm's head and pulled it off. Blood sprayed all over the floor and DM1 himself while he examined his new trophy. He put the trophy away and contacted the other DMs.

"All DMs, you are to board the shuttle we came on and leave immediately," DM1 ordered.

"Understood, heading to the shuttle now, but what about yourself?" DM2 asked.

"I'm ending this myself; it was between me and him, no one else. Also I'm going to check the ships database and see what kind of information I can retrieve from it," DM1 answered.

**Three**

DM1 then went to one of the computers in the room and began downloading everything in the system to his personal server to look at later. While the computer was downloading the files one in specific caught DM1s eye. He went back to it and opened the file. The file opened and revealed multiple blueprints for weapons, spacecrafts, fighter jets, tanks and something else but DM1 decided that he would investigate this specific file after he was finished here. A minute later the download was complete and DM1 left the room. He looked at his map of the ship and began to make his way to the ships core systems. On his way he began to set remote controlled bombs all across the ship. He was going to end this and he was going to make sure that when this ship goes, everything inside goes with it. Once he had placed all of the bombs across the ship he went to the escape pods and got in one and targeted it to land near the fortress.

"Looks like it's time to abandon ship," DM1 said before launching all of the escape pods including his. He then turned to look at flagship and took out his remote detonator. "You took everything that I cared about… consider us even," DM1 said himself then detonated the bombs. DM1 watched as the flagship was torn apart by the blasts until there were only bits and pieces left.

"This is Commander DM1; all units are to resume attacking immediately. I want to have complete control of North America within 48 hours," DM1 ordered while making his decent to Earth in the escape pod.

Five minutes later DM1's escape pod was starting its landing procedure. Once the pod had landed DM1 got out of it and saw that he was less than a mile from the fortress. He began walking towards it and contacted DM2 to tell him that he had just landed.

"What is the status of our attack currently?" DM1 asked DM2.

"The humans saw our sudden pause in the invasion. Consequently they have dealt moderate damage to our camps," DM2 reported.

"I assume this won't be a problem for us then?" DM1 asked hoping that there would be no setbacks to resuming their attack.

"No. This will have no effect to us when we resume the offensive. But I do have some other news for you," DM2 said hesitating to say he had more to tell him.

"Go on," DM1 said with a curious tone in his voice.

"Well… you see, I was listing to transmissions going in and out of North America and something in specific caught my attention. I won't go into details on what it was about but I think that information is being leaked out about our presence here. As of right now though it's nothing more than a rumor to these humans, but it could get government attention in other countries," DM2 informed.

"Well you need to fix that immediately. If any word of our presence gets to officials in other countries that will jeopardize the operation," DM1 ordered. "I have some data I need to go over involving the Fallen Army."

"I'll see what I can do about that right away commander," DM2 replied.

**Four**

As soon as DM1 got to his control room he downloaded the files he had gotten on board the Fallen Army's flagship to his personal network. DM1 didn't want this in the empires hands just yet. He would give the blueprints to the scientists and engineers after he knew more about what the blueprints were of. He opened the file containing the blueprints on his own computer. DM1 opened the blueprint of what looked like a tank, except this tank had numerous modifications to all of its weapons and plating. Something else DM1 found was that it didn't fire shells containing traditional plasma, but something that the blueprints referred to as a "super plasma". DM1 compared the formula of the super plasma to the plasma used in the DM Empire's weaponry. When the comparison was done he discovered something odd; the formula for the super plasma barely resembled the formula for the plasma used by the DM Empire. He then found out that this super plasma was more powerful than the plasma by a lot.

"Apparently this super plasma can deal ten times more damage than plasma can. How were they able to create this formula? Our scientists and engineers have been trying to create something more powerful than plasma for years and never succeeded," DM1 thought aloud.

He looked through the other blueprints of upgraded fighters, weapons and space crafts then stopped when he saw the final blueprint.

"There is no possible way that they could have created something that powerful," DM1 said as he looked at the blueprint in horror.

The blueprint was of a super laser bigger and much more powerful than the one on _Black Death_. DM1 knew that Grimm and the Fallen Army would most likely be more advanced than he and his own empire but never thought they would be this far ahead. DM1 was now glad he had been able to deal with the Fallen Army quickly and managed to get this data.

"DM4, I have blueprints from the Fallen Army that I want you to look at," DM1 told DM4 via his built in communication system.

"What exactly are these blueprints of?" DM4 asked curiously.

"War tech. Only these vehicles have technology not even I knew existed. I'm sending you the data now," DM1 said while pressing a few buttons to send the file.

"I see the file. I'll look into these blueprints and tell you if we might be able to actually build these things," DM4 said then ended the transmission.

DM1 brought up a map of North America that showed the U.S. completely red. The red represented the DM Empire's forces and right now they controlled all of the United States, the southern part of Canada and the northern region of Mexico. DM1 then had the map show Europe and Asia which at this time had no red since the DM Empire was not ready to deal with them just yet. Once they had complete control of North America and South America, then they would begin attacking Europe and Asia.

**Five**

After checking on Europe and Asia, DM1 decided he would deal with the DM Empire's fleet captain at this time.

"This is Commander DM1. Captain, you are to report to the fortress immediately," DM1 ordered sending the fleet captain the message that what he had to talk to him about was not going be good.

"I'll be there shortly commander," the fleet captain simply said.

Ten minutes later the fleet captain had arrived to the fortress and was just walking into the conference room. The room like all others in the fortress was entirely metal and had a medium sized table in the center of the room with chairs on opposite sides. Seated in one of the chairs was Commander DM1.  
"Sit down," DM1 said motioning for the captain take a seat. Once he was seated DM1 went right to business. "I assume you know why you're here. Twenty-two hours ago you detected a fleet of unknown hostiles. You then informed me of this information and indentified what you said was their flagship. Yet minutes from engagement a new ship appears that was their true flagship that you failed to detect until it was sitting right in front of us. You're lucky they wanted me to board their flagship or else you along with_ Black Death_ would have been destroyed by their firepower which even outmatches our own," DM1 said with anger clearly present in his voice.

"Sir, we saw that enemy and had little time to investigate thoroughly. We looked at their fleet and found a ship that was significantly more armed and bigger than the rest. We didn't expect them to have their flagship separated from the fleet. I don't think even you expected a move like that from them," the fleet captain challenged trying to defend his decision.

"I made you captain of the DM Empire's entire fleet because I thought you were able to provide me and the empire with accurate information in these kind of scenarios," DM1 roared at the fleet captain with hatred burning in his eyes. "Clearly I was wrong about you and now I see how wrong I truly was. You are no longer apart of this empire any more. I hereby discharge you of your duties in the DM Empire," DM1 said in calmer tone than before.

DM1 then got up out of his chair and walked towards the person he just fired. DM1 picked him up by the neck till he was eye level with him. He then crushed the man's throat to deny air from entering the man's lungs. DM1 then just watched as he began gasping for air until eventually he died. He then walked out of the room where DM4 was waiting to tell him something.

"Sir, we have looked into the "super plasma" the blueprints referred to and its formula. We are currently using the formula to make the super plasma a weapon," DM4 informed his commander.

"Good. Keep me informed of your status on it and contact me immediately if you make it into a weapon," DM1 replied pleased with the good news from DM4.

"Yes sir," DM4 said then walked back to the research lab where they were working on the super plasma.

**Six**

DM1 decided to check on DM2s progress and headed over to the fortress' info division where DM2 was working currently. He wanted to make sure that the empire remains unknown to the world for now.

"DM2, what is the status of our presence?" DM1 asked as he walked into the room.

"So far our presence here on this planet is nothing more than a mere rumor to these humans. But there is the potential for our presence to attract attention from government officials worldwide though," DM2 informed Commander DM1.

"Well I'm relying on you to keep this quiet right now. If we get detected now when we're unprepared, there will be consequences. Also, because of the fleet captain's recent incompetence in our most recent engagement that caught us off guard, I am promoting you to captain of the DM Empire's space fleet," DM1 added.

"Thank you commander, you won't be disappointed with me. I'll also be sure to not make the mistake the previous captain made; not providing accurate information," DM2 thanked and reassured his commander.

"Well I certainly hope not DM2, for your own sake, I wouldn't need you sharing the same fate as the previous fleet captain as well," DM1 warned. "But then again I did create and build you myself so I do have more faith in you then I did with the other captain. You have provided me and the empire with accurate information for years without failing me even once, which only makes me feel better knowing I gave the position to you. Anyways, keep me informed on the status of the empire's presence here until we are ready to begin the next phase of the operation," DM1 finished then turned to the door and left.

DM1 went back to his control room and brought up a map of North America. A solid red could be seen covering the entire United States of America, seventy-five percent of Mexico and about ninety percent of Canada. The DM Empire's army was making good progress and it was only a matter of time now before Canada was soon conquered by the DM Empire. Knowing that he would need to start the next phase of his operation soon, DM1 contacted the captain of the DM Empire's naval forces.

"Captain Addams, this is Commander DM1," DM1 said.

"This is Captain Addams. What is it that you need commander?" Addams asked through the radio.

"We almost have entire control of Canada and Mexico, which means we will begin the next phase of our operation shortly. I need you to prepare all of the empire's naval forces right now," DM1 answered.

"Understood. Should we begin having any of the empire's army start boarding at this time commander?" Addams replied.

"No, not yet. I'll inform you on when to start loading troops onto the ships. For now, ready all the other vessels to begin the next phase of the operation," DM1 ordered before ending the transmission with Captain Addams.

**Seven**

Ten hours after DM1 contacted Captain Addams, DM5, who was leading the attack of Canada, had finally taken complete control of Canada along with the U.S. state Alaska. Once DM5 had confirmed that they were done here and all humans had been killed, he contacted Commander DM1.

"This is General DM5 to Commander DM1," DM5 said using his built in communication system.

"Commander DM1 here. What is your report general?" DM1 responded.

"Commander, we now have complete control of Canada along with the U.S. state known as Alaska. All humans have been terminated," DM5 reported to DM1.

"Excellent. Now that we have taken complete control of North America we can begin the next phase of the operation. General, begin moving the troops to their designated ships to begin phase four of the operation," DM1 informed his general.

"Got it, begin boarding the troops to start the fourth phase of the operation," DM5 confirmed then ended the transmission.

DM1 contacted the DM Empire's naval captain, Captain Addams, next to inform him that they were going to start boarding the troops as soon as they arrived.

"Captain Addams this is Commander DM1. We are going to begin boarding the troops onto the ships as soon as they arrive to their designated vessels," DM1 informed Addams.

"Understood commander. I'll notify you immediately when the troops begin boarding onto the ships," Captain Addams replied.

"See to it that you do captain," DM1 said then finished the transmission with Captain Addams and contacted DM2 next. "DM2, I want you to send me all information about the leaders of the countries that are of significance," DM1 ordered.

"I'm sending you the information now commander," DM2 replied a few seconds later. "Anything else you need?"

"No, that is all I need from you right now," DM1 answered then ended the conversation.

DM1 brought up the files DM2 had just given him on leaders of the three countries of highest interest to the DM Empire and the screen showed:

Russia

President: Dmitry Medvedev Prime Minister: Vladimir Putin

Japan

Emperor: Akihito Prime Minister: Yukio Hatoyama

Germany

President: Horst Köhler Chancellor: Angela Merkel

Right now the Russian and Japanese prime ministers along with the German chancellor were to be dealt with first when they dealt with those countries. DM1 wanted them out of the picture because they were the ones who directed the military of their country. DM1's first target would be Japan since it was an island and wouldn't be able to get support from other countries in time. He would then attack Germany and Russia at the same time to lower the probability of alerting the other country.

**Eight**

An hour later the DM Empire's army had begun boarding troops onto the ships. Tanks, soldiers, engineers, transports and command vehicles could be seen going up the ramps and into the ships to prepare for mobilization. Captain Addams then contacted DM1 to inform him that they had now begun boarding the army.

"Commander, we have just started boarding the troops onto our ships right now," Captain Addams reported using his radio.

"Good, let me know when we're done loading the troops. Once they are all onboard the ships I will inform them of the battle plan and our targets," DM1 responded.

"I'll be sure to do that commander. Addams out," the captain confirmed then finished the conversation.

DM1 left his control room and walked over to the fortress' research lab to see DM4's progress with the super plasma. DM1 was hoping that they would have the super plasma ready to use in a weapon before they were finished with the humans. That way he could test it on the humans and see what kind of damage the super plasma could make.

DM1 walked into the research lab and DM4 turned from the table he was working at to meet his commander.

"Commander, I assume that you are here to check on our progress with the super plasma?" DM4 correctly assumed.

"Indeed I have, when do you predict that the super plasma will be ready to use as a weapon?" DM1 asked.

"I can't tell you exactly when it will be ready for use but so far I predict that it will be ready in about four days," DM4 predicted to his best accuracy.

"I want to be able to test this super plasma on the humans before we kill all of them. That means I am expecting this to be ready before all the humans are dead," DM1 said letting DM4 know that he had better start working his hardest to have the super plasma ready within the timeframe that's given to him.

"Commander, I guarantee you you'll have this super plasma before we finish our business here on Earth," DM4 promised.

"Well then I'll leave you with making this super plasma into a weapon now," DM1 finished and walked out the room to let DM4 get back to work.

**Nine**

DM1 left the research laboratory walked out the main entrance to the fortress. DM2 saw him walk out and went over to him to talk.

"Commander, all of our troops have been loaded onto the ships and are currently awaiting your orders," DM2 said now walking beside DM1 to his left.

"Good, tell them to stay where they are and to have all of our troops ready to go over phase four of this operation," DM1 replied. "I've spent quite some time planning out this operation. Soon Earth will be controlled by me and the DM Empire," he added.

"Commander?" DM2 asked confused about DM1's last sentence.

"You heard me; we're not going to destroy Earth, I like this planet," DM1 replied confirming his decision.

DM1 walked away a few seconds later leaving DM2 confused about hearing that they were not going to destroy this planet, but instead have it be their own home world. Although highly confused about this DM2 decided not to question or argue about since DM1 was the one who defeated every enemy they faced. Having this piece of mind is why DM2 has had unshaken loyalty and support for all the years with him.

In only hours from now, phase four of Operation: Fall of man would begin.

_Tell me what you think, I enjoy reading reviews so they can help me improve on my writing._


End file.
